


Come What May

by lovely62



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely62/pseuds/lovely62
Summary: When the princess of Marley loses her love to war she is forced to marry another, can she move forward with this plan or will she be stuck in the past. (Time Skip version but the events that follow don't exactly happen)
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not canon and does not exactly follow the timeline of the show, its just my own made up version used for purely entertainment purposes but I hope you can still enjoy and thank you for reading!

My Dearest,  
If you are reading this letter, you know what it means. What I always predicted. Reiner came back, and I didn’t. I don’t regret anything, what I did I did for my home, our home, to protect it and you. I am a warrior til the end, but I still dream. I dream I would come back to you, that I can hold you in my arms again, kiss you, that we would finally have a home together, start a family, grow old. But we both knew none of that was possible, I was running out of time, but I still wanted to spend the little bit of time I had left with you. When I saw you after coming back from that island, now a young woman, your eyes remained the same as they did when we were kids, wise and wild and I knew I had still loved you as I did then. Spending these years with you had been the best in my life, I was finally happy for once, truly happy, and although war still raged on, within our walls we held nothing but peace. Each night I spent with you I fell more and more and more in love, I didn’t even know I could. You were a beautiful distraction to the horrors outside and getting assigned to protect you has been the best unexpected surprise life could have given me. But the end has yet to come and there is still much I need to do to ensure your safety, the battlefields call me and I must listen and follow, but love I am growing tired, and I am afraid my time of being untouchable are coming to an end. This feeling of dread inside is what compelled me to write this letter and I just hope my feelings are wrong and I can promise you that everything will be fine, but you know I cannot lie to you. Whether I live or die, I just needed to tell you how much I love you and I hope my death does not stop you from moving forward, do not let me hinder you, you will live my love, and our time spent together will forever be in you're heart and you memories and now in his letter. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? It’s telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time. Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.  
Yours Forever,  
Bertholdt.

This had to be a dream, it had to be. There's no way this is real right? Any minute now Ill wake up from this nightmare, Bertholdt by my side, scooping me into his arms to whisper into my ear how everything is alright. But I never did.  
Bertholdt was dead, gone and never to return. I have felt this feeling before, the feeling of loss but this, this wasn’t just loss, this was agony. Like my heart has been ripped to shreds by the sharp claws of death. Why? Why did he have to go? If he knew he was going to die, why did he go? Why did they make him, he was supposed to stay here with me, we were supposed to be married in two weeks, how could he just be gone? Thousands of questions raced through my mind, each one bringing about more and more tears as I could do nothing but drop to my knees and clutch the letter to my chest and sob. I could do nothing but sob and cry for the loss of my love. He asked me to carry on and move forward but how could I if he was what I was moving toward, now without him I have no destination, nowhere to go to. A hand resting on my shoulder shook me from my thoughts as I looked in the eyes of the one who handed me the letter, Reiner, his best friend and supposed-to-be best man. His eyes also held a deep sadness, he too dropped to his knees and pulled me close, holding me in a tight embrace. I clung unto his shirt and cried into his shoulder, he cried too, shallow breaths and shaky shoulders gave him away. We had both lost someone, and we now we only had each other .


End file.
